


How to correctly introduce yourself to the other side of your coin

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: An alternate version of the Dragon's Call in which Arthur knows how to properly introduce himself.





	How to correctly introduce yourself to the other side of your coin

**Author's Note:**

> I corrected their first meeting (a little late) for the 11th anniversary. Also, I know I got lazy again with updating my ao3. Ahhh, damn it.


End file.
